Hybrid and non-hybrid vehicles may be equipped with energy storage devices, such as batteries for powering of the vehicle and other devices within the vehicle. A battery monitor may be connected to a battery post and configured to sense battery operating conditions. These types of connectors may be employed in automotive vehicles having lead-acid or some other type of battery or similar energy storage device. The battery monitor may be advantageous in reporting the battery operating conditions to a junction box or other vehicle system controller.